As a device which uses change in resistance (change in magnetoresistance) based on change in a relative angle of magnetization between two ferromagnetic layers, a giant magneto-resistance (GMR) device formed of a multi-layer film including a ferromagnetic layer and a non-magnetic layer, a tunneling magneto-resistance (TMR) device in which an insulating layer (a tunneling barrier layer and a barrier layer) is used for a non-magnetic layer, and the like are known.
In recent years, among spin devices (devices using spintronics) which use change in magneto-resistance, a spin-orbit torque-type magnetoresistance effect element which uses a spin-orbit torque (SOT) and a domain wall motion-type magnetic recording device which uses a motion of a domain wall have drawn attention.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a spin-orbit torque-type magnetoresistance effect element. An SOT is induced by a pure spin current generated by a spin-orbit interaction or by the Rashba effect at the interface between different materials. A current for inducing an SOT in a magnetoresistance effect element is passed in a direction crossing the stacking direction of magnetoresistance effect elements. That is, since it is not necessary to pass a current in the stacking direction of these magnetoresistance effect elements, the service life of the magnetoresistance effect elements is expected to be able to be extended.
Moreover, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a domain wall motion-type magnetic recording device. In a domain wall motion-type magnetic recording device, a domain wall in a magnetic recording layer is moved whereby a resistance changes in a stepwise manner. Since the resistance changes in a stepwise manner, it is possible to record multi-valued data. Moreover, it is possible to record analog data as well as recording digital data such as “0” and “1”.